Ah, Family
by Jedi SSJ
Summary: Heero is persuaded by Relena to go look up his sister, who he has not seen for years. He drags along Quatre, who also has a sister in Tokyo. Their sisters are, surprise, two of the Sailor Scouts. It goes on from there. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Welcome to my fan fic. This is actually my first story featuring either Gundam Wing (or any Gundam) or Sailor Moon. Honestly, I'm not really a big Sailor Moon fan, but I find that it is good for crossovers. Speaking of which - this is also my first crossover. Not that it matters much. 

So, in this story, Heero goes to look up his sister, who is actually Usagi (Gasp! Bet you didn't see _that_ one coming.../sarcasm). He brings Quatre along for help (yes, he needs help. It's not like he can just blow himself up if things go badly on this mission.). Quatre also has a sister in Tokyo, which helps set the stage. You'll have to read to find out more.

Also, as far as pairings and such, the only crossover pairing I have planned is Quatre/Hotaru. Note - the Gundam pilots are younger that the Scouts, like Hotaru's age (Obviously, as Heero is Usagi's younger brother, Shingo). Also, no yaio. As this fic will contain Haruka and Michiru, there may be some (extremely slight) shoujo-ai themes, but nothing explicit.

As for following canon - this story will follow the Gundam Wing canon pretty well. For Sailor Moon, the only real break off will be setting everything in the After Colony time period. Other than that it should follow fairly well.

So, go ahead an read. I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter will focus on the GW characters, the SM ones will come in second chapter. Please forgive any (of the many) errors I did not catch. And maybe drop me a review too.

**Ah, Family**

_Chapter One_

The sound of the engine died as Heero Yuy parked his motorcycle, he dropped the kick-stand and dismounted the bike. Before him was the largest mansion in the L1 Colony. Light shone out of several of the windows, proving that someone was indeed home. Heero stood still for a moment before taking a deep breath.

Gathering his courage, the pilot of Wing Zero began his march towards the front door. The path leading up to the mansion was lined with shrubbery. Heero could hear the sounds of a large fountain, though, through the dim dusk light he could not see it. Heero briefly wondered why the colonies even bothered with imitating the earth's day and night cycle, but he quickly dismissed the thought as irrelevant.

Finally arriving at the grand front door, Heero again paused. He really did not want to be here. For the first time, Heero Yuy had tried to decline a mission. Unfortunately, Relena Peacecraft would not take no for an answer. Doctor J would let him decline a mission (not that Heero ever had), so why wouldn't Relena? Now Heero was stuck with a mission that he certainly did not want, and he knew he was going to need help. Yes, even the Perfect Soldier would need help with this mission.

Steeling his courage, Heero knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened to reveal an elderly man in a butler's uniform.

"Mister Yuy," the butler said, slightly surprised. "I did not know we were expecting you this evening."

"You're not," Heero replied. "Something just came up and I need to speak with Quatre."

The elderly man bowed slightly. "Very well," he said. "Please come in. I will go fetch Master Quatre." Heero nodded and followed the old man in to the parlor. He waited there as the butler, who, if he recalled, was named Gregor, headed off down one of the halls to find Quatre.

Heero sat on a nearby couch and folded his arms. Here he was . . . but this wasn't even the hard part! Right now he was just asking an old friend for help. The hard part would start once he arrived on earth.

Heero was brought out of his musings by a jovial voice just entering the parlor. "Heero! What a surprise. I'm glad to see you," said Quatre Reberba Winner as he entered the room.

Heero nodded at the blond young man. "Quatre."

Quatre smiled as he took a seat across from Heero. Quatre had always been the kindest spirit amongst the Gundam pilots. He was also the most caring and understanding. This was, in fact, exactly why Heero had sought him out this night.

The old butler, Gregor stepped forward. "Would you and Mister Yuy like any drinks or refreshments?" he asked.

"Some tea, please," Quatre replied before turning back to his guest. "Anything for you Heero?"

"Water," Heero replied. Gregor bowed and left.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" Quatre finally asked, making himself comfortable.

Heero, being Heero, got straight to the point. "I need your help."

"Oh?" Quatre asked raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Heero shifted slightly. For most people, that would be nothing. But with Heero, it meant he was greatly agitated. The Perfect Soldier finally spoke. "I have a rather difficult mission, and I need help with it."

Quatre cocked his head slightly. "A mission? What kind of mission? For the Preventers?"

Heero frowned. "No. Not really a mission." Heero's frown deepened as he thought for a moment. "I . . . I have to do something, and it is going to be difficult for me. I need someone to help me, or I probably won't go through with it."

Quatre blinked a few times. This didn't sound like Heero at all. "Why don't you explain it to me?" Quatre asked, accepting a cup of tea from Gregor who had just returned with their d inks.

Heero nodded. "Affirmative."

-------

Two days earlier, Heero had been leaning against the wall in a large office, gazing silently out the window. A few feet away from him, Relena Peacecraft sat at a large desk going through various papers. Heero was acting as her bodyguard, as he had ever sense the Mariemmaia Incident, nearly a year and a half ago.

Heero was sort of zoning out - something he had (alarmingly) found himself doing more and more lately. Times of peace did not do much to help soldiers sharpen their skills. He was currently half listening to Relena as she went on about how infuriating her brother, Milliardo, had been as of late.

Heero was snapped away from his stupor when Relena actually turned and addressed him. "Hey, Heero?"

"Hn," he grunted, indicating he was listening.

"What about you?" Relena asked. "What about your family?"

Heero blinked in surprise, finally turning his full attention to the young woman. What had she been saying that lead her to _this_ line of questioning? "What about my family?" he finally asked.

"Don't you ever wonder about them?" Relena questioned. "Like, who they were, or anything? You were raised by Doctor J, right?"

"No," Yuy replied. "Doctor J only trained me. I didn't even meet him until I was eleven."

Relena tilted her head to the side. "Oh, really? Then where were you before that?"

Heero sighed. This was his least favorite subject . . . himself. "I lived with my family before that," he replied.

Relena was clearly surprised. "Your family? So you actually knew them?"

Heero nodded. "Yes. When I was eleven, my parents were killed, and I ran away. That is when I met Doctor J."

Relena gasped slightly. "Oh, Heero, I had no idea."

Heero shook his head. He certainly didn't want relena getting all upset over him. "It's nothing," he stated. "So, no, I don't wonder about my parents. And I can easily keep tabs on my sister."

That had been his fatal mistake. If only he hadn't mentioned her, none of this would have happened.

"Sister?" Relena asked, looking back at him again. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Heero nodded. "Yes. She's currently attending Tokyo University," he replied.

"So you actually keep in contact with her?" Relena asked.

"No," Heero replied, shaking his head. "I haven't seen her sense I ran away. I can easily keep tabs on her with the computer, though."

Relena was clearly shocked. "Sense you ran away?" Heero nodded. "Right after your parents were killed?" Again he nodded. Heero was starting to feel uncomfortably. Relena's face had gone from her usual sympathy, to a more neutral expression. And now, she seemed perhaps a little . . . angry?

"You haven't seen or spoken to her sense your parents died?" Relena asked, her voice getting a bit more harsh than normal. Heero nodded. "Does she even know you're alive!" the young diplomat finally yelled.

"Of course," Heero replied, hoping to calm Relena down. "I shouted at her right before I ran off. At the time I thought our parents' deaths were her fault and I was very angry. She was the last person I saw before running, so she does know I'm alive."

Heero didn't normally have a problem with giving away too much information. Only around Relena.

Relena's face went neutral again in momentary shock . . . before slowly hardening beyond what Heero thought it could. "So, let me get this straight," Relena nearly snarled, standing and putting her hands flat on her desk. "The last time you saw your sister was just after your parents had died. You were angry and shouted at her, blaming her. You then ran, and she hasn't heard from you sense. She has no way of knowing what happened to you during the war, or even if you are still alive. Is that about right!"

Heero wisely remained silent. Relena took that as an affirmative. She sat back down with a huff and reached for the phone. She dialed a number, then held the receiver, waiting for someone to answer. After a moment someone answered. "Hello? Lady Une?" Relena asked into the phone. Why was she calling Lady Une? Heero frowned. Relena continued to speak into the phone. "Yes, this is Relena. Yes, I'm doing fine. No, I needed to talk to you about Heero. No, he's fine. Actually, Heero is taking a vacation. No, really. I'm serious. Yes, I'm making him do it. Huh? Oh? Good. Yes. Or else I'll kill him. That's fine. Alright, thank you." With that, Relena finally hung up the phone.

The amber haired girl turned an icy glare upon Heero. "Lady Une says you have quite a few vacation days built up with the Preventers. So, as of tomorrow, you are going on a vacation, Heero."

Heero blinked, "Why would -?" he began, but Relena cut him off.

"You are going to go see your sister, Heero," she stated. "How can even you be that insensitive? The poor girl! Losing her parents and her brother at the same time! You can be positively horrible some times, Yuy!"

Heero tried to persuade Relena that this was all unnecessary, but she would have none of it. He even showed up for work the next day. He had a rude awakening in the form of Duo Maxwell, who was now filling in for him as Relena's bodyguard. Relena had then threatened to tell Duo why Heero was taking a vacation. Eventually, the Perfect Soldier had submitted and agreed to find his sister.

-------

Quatre stared at Heero as if he had grown a second head. "Well that's . . . I mean . . . uh . . ," the blond pilot stuttered. He had no idea what to say to that. "So . . . you're, uh, going to go find your sister, then?" he finally managed.

Heero nodded. "Yes. However, if I go alone, I would probably back out at the last minute."

Quatre nodded. Heero was not good at things pertaining to . . . well, people. Other than killing them, that is. "Alright, so basically, you need someone to go with you to make sure you go through with it?"

"Yes," came the curt reply.

"And you came to me for this?"

"Who else could I go to?"

Quatre thought for a moment. Who else could Heero go to. Obviously, Relena couldn't go. Wufei would call Heero's sister a stupid, weak woman, and say he shouldn't go. Duo would never stop making jokes about a female Yuy. Trowa would . . . well . . . do nothing, most likely. He would also be hard to get in contact with. "Alright," Quatre said, finally. "If you can wait four days before leaving, I can go with you."

Heero nodded. "That's fine." He did have a lot of vacation days built up.

Quatre sipped his tea. "So, you said your sister was attending Tokyo University?" Heero nodded. "That's great," the blond said, smiling. "One of my sisters lives in Tokyo. I'm sure we can stay with her while we're there. It's actually good - I haven't seen her in a while, and I was meaning to get in touch anyway."

Heero nodded. "Alright."

Quatre smiled, standing up. "No problem. I have some business to attend to first, but a trip to Tokyo sounds pretty good, actually."

Heero also stood. "Thanks." Quatre nodded, still smiling. Heero headed for the door. "I'll see you in four days, then," he said as he left.

After several moments of silence, Quatre gave a soft sigh. "Well, that was odd."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm back with the second chapter. This is unusually fast for me. Anyway, we have the Scouts in here . . . or the Senshi, whichever you prefer. I intend to use their Japanese names, just because I like them better. So, yeah. Anyway, enjoy, and maybe drop me a review. 

Disclaimer: Duh. You should know what goes here.

**Ah, Family**

_Chapter One_

Around Two years ago

Quatre Winner sat in his quarters aboard the Peacemillion. Elsewhere on the ship, Sandrock and the other Gundams were being prepped for the final battle against the White Fang's giant spaceship, the Libra. Quatre was currently seated on his bed, facing a small video phone on his desk. On the display was the face of a young woman a few years older that the pilot himself. She shared a strong resemblance with Quatre, though her hair was a bit darker.

"No, Haruka, I'm fine," Quatre spoke to the phone. "I was upset, of course, but I'm managing."

The young woman over the phone frowned at him. "You don't have to act tough in front of me, Quatre. I know you're hurting. With both father and Shana (A/N: I have no idea what his sister's name was) dying right in front of you, how could you not be?"

Quatre smiled slightly. "You didn't like father," he stated, not accusingly.

Haruka crossed her arms. "No, I didn't. But I didn't want him to die or anything," she retorted. "And that's beside the point. You have a soft heart, Quatre. You're too empathetic not to be hurting."

The pilot sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about me," he said at last. "Of course it hurts. But if I don't move on ahead, what would happen? Nothing. Things are to crazy right now to spend a lot of time in mourning."

Haruka's face softened a bit. "Alright," she said. "I'll trust you on that. But I want you to be careful. Space is very dangerous right now."

Quatre nodded. "I know. With White Fang and the earth forces all moving, things are really coming to a head up here."

Haruka sighed. "Yeah, I can tell. Listen, I want you to stay as far away from all the fighting as you can. You're on L1, right?"

"Right," Quatre replied. "I know, I won't be going anywhere. We're no where near the combat."

Haruka nodded. "Good. Stay as far away from it as you can. Hopefully it will all be over soon."

Quatre nodded. "Yes. Hopefully." There was a moment of silence before Quatre finally spoke again. "I'm afraid I have to go. I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Alright," Haruka replied. "You take care of yourself, Quatre."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Quatre turned the monitor off, ending the connection. He sat in silence for a few minutes before finally standing. He reached over and pulled out his flight suite so he could get ready for battle.

"I'm sorry, Haruka."

-------

Present Day

Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Mamoru sat at a booth in a local pizzeria. They were done with class for the day, and had all agreed to meet here with the rest of their "gang." Ami had a later class, so she hadn't arrived yet. Hotaru was still in high school, so she was also late. Haruka and Michiru had also not arrived yet. Luna ad Artemis had been forced to wait outside, as pets were not allowed in the restaurant.

Usagi gazed intently at the Menu, drooling slightly. "I think I want a supreme pizza . . . or maybe a meat lovers . . . or a . . ."

Rei frowned. "You should get a salad, Meatball Head," she chided her friend. "Or else you're going to look really bad in your Senshi uniform when you weigh 200 pounds."

Usagi whimpered. "I don't weight 200 pounds, Rei!" She turned to Mamoru for support, but he only shrugged. Her eating habits _were_ quite alarming.

"No," the Senshi of Mars replied. "Not yet. But if you keep eating like you do it won't be long."

"Ah, lay off, Rei," came the voice of Minako. "We all know Usagi can eat like a pig and still not gain weight. Besides, you know what they say; a pizza a day keeps the doctor away!"

Rei rolled her eyes before mumbling to herself, "I really hope she got that one wrong on purpose."

Attention was drawn away from Usagi's eating habits, however, at the arrival of two more girls. Ami and Hotaru both entered the restaurant at the same time and joined the other senshi at their booth. Makoto scooted over to allowed them spots to sit.

"Hey Ami, how was your pre-med class?" Usagi asked in greeting.

"It's fine," the blue haired girl replied smiling. "It's all very interesting. I quite enjoy it."

Usagi face fell a little at her friend's enthusiasm for studying. "Of course you do," she muttered. She then turned on the younger of the new arrivals. "So how is your school going Hotaru?"

The dark haired girl smiled. "It's going well," she replied. "I get good grades and no one picks on me anymore."

Makoto nodded. "So you're making friends, then?" she asked.

Hotaru blushed slightly. "Ah. Well . . . a few." The senshi of Saturn was shy and did not make friends easily. But, simply not being picked on was an improvement over her first years in high school.

The conversation might have gone on, however, it was interrupted by the arrival of the final two senshi. Haruka and Michiru were all smiles upon their entry into the pizzeria. Haruka, in particular, seemed to almost be skipping along as she walked over the join the others.

Now that was strange. Haruka did not skip.

"Hey you two," Rei greeted as they took the final seats at the booth. "What are you so happy about?"

Haruka grinned more broadly. "I just got a phone call from my little brother. That's why we're so late."

"Wait, you have a brother?" Minako asked in surprise.

"Yup," Haruka replied. "But I haven't seen him in years. Sense before the war, actually."

"Before the war?" Mamoru spoke up. "That's over three years!"

"I know," Haruka nodded. "He's called me several time sense then, but I haven't seen him in person."

"I would have never guessed you had a brother, Haruka," stated Rei.

Michiru replied this time, "Yes, she has one brother and several sisters, actually."

"Several?" questioned Makoto.

"Twenty-seven, to be exact," Haruka stated.

"TWENTY-SEVEN!" came the combined cry from the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

Haruka simply nodded. "Yes. I actually had twenty-eight sisters, but Shana died in the war."

"Wow," Usagi breathed. "That's . . . a lot of sisters."

"Yup," Haruka replied. "My father kept having children until he finally had a son. Some crap about wanting an heir. Didn't quite turn out like he wanted. He kept having daughters, until finally Quatre was born."

"Your brother?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. His name is Quatre," the senshi of Uranus replied. She then turned to the senshi from Venus. "And Minako, keep your hands off him. He's too young for you."

"Huh?" Minako replied, confused. "I didn't say anything!"

"I know," came the reply. "But I know how you get around cute boys."

"And Quatre is one of the cutest," Michiru added.

"Oh really?" Minako asked, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see . . . a male Haruka. Yeah, I could see it." Haruka responded with a glare. Minako just grinned.

"Anyway," Michiru tried reorienting the conversation. "So Quatre called today."

"Right," Haruka said, returning to the original topic. "So, he called and said he's going to be in Tokyo for a while. He has a friend coming with him and they're going to be staying at our place while they're here. I'm really excited about seeing Quatre again."

"That's great," Makoto said cheerfully. "You'll have to introduce us to him."

"Right," Rei agreed. "So how old is he? You said he was too young for Minako."

"He's seventeen," Haruka answered. "Same age as Hotaru." The dark haired girl blushed slightly.

_Same age as Shingo_, Usagi mentally added, sobering up.

-------

Six Years Earlier

A young boy screamed as another wall in his house was torn down by a giant monster. The youma stood a full fifteen feet tall. It's skin was several shades of red. It had disproportionally large arms, and even larger hand - which were tipped by massive, blade-like claws. A lizard-like tail swung behind the beast, and a black, almost lion-like mane adorned it's neck.

Tears streamed down the boy's eyes. His mother was already dead - ripped open by the monster's claws. Now the youma was mauling the boy's father. He couldn't tell if his father was already dead, or still alive.

The boy tried to crawl away through the wreckage of his house. However, the monster was apparently done with his father, because it turned to the boy, discarding the father's body. Trembling, the boy tried to back away. However, the youma easily closed the distance.

Fortunately, the boy's salvation came in the form of . . . "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The youma roared in pain at the explosion of pink light that erupted against it's back. It was all over in a flash. Attacks from all of the Sailor Senshi, along with another from Sailor Moon, converged on the monster and it disintegrated.

Even with the monster gone, the boy still trembled in shock.

"Shingo!" Sailor Moon cried dashing across the ruins of the house to the boy. "Shingo, are you alright?" The leader of the Sailor Senshi scooped the boy up into her arms. "Shingo?" She allowed her transformation to fade away, returning to her normal form. "Shingo? Shingo! Say something!"

The trembling boy blinked, turning to the figure above him. "U-Usa-gi . . .?"

The girl nodded, tears now streaming down her cheeks as well. "It's me. Shingo, are you okay?"

The Shigo's eyes lost focus. "Mom and dad . . . . they . . . they're . . ."

"Shhh," Usagi hushed. The other senshi hung back giving them their space. "I know. They're . . . they're gone . . ."

Shingo sniffed for a moment more. "You . . . you're Sailor Moon." It was a statement, not a question.

"Shingo, I . . ." Usagi started, but she was cut off.

"It was after you!" Shingo cried, startling his sister. "It came here looking for you!" He pushed the startled girl off him. "It's all your fault! Get away from me! I hate you!" he cried, kicking Usagi in the shin before running out of the wrecked house.

The Moon Princess sat in a stunned silence for several moments. Finally, her cat, Luna approached her. "Usagi?"

This snapped the girl out of her stupor. She ran out of the house. "Shingo? Shingo!" she cried. However, it was too late. She couldn't see him anywhere. He was gone. Usagi quickly transformed back into Sailor Moon. She and the other senshi search around as best they could, but to no avail. Shingo was gone.

-------

Heero Yuy woke with a start. He remained perfectly still for several moments, getting his bearings.

"That dream again," he finally said out loud. This was certainly not the first time he had had this dream, though it had been years sense he last had it.

He had been foolish to blame her. He knew that. He certainly no longer held it against her.

But how could he face her again?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone, I'm back again. Thank you everyone who sent me reviews. I figured I would respond to them this time. 

_**Hiei's Firefly**_ - Thank you. I'm actually getting chapters out much more quickly than I usually do. Maybe because this is one of my shorter writings - ie. The chapters are shorter than some of my other stories. If you want to see my long chapters, read my Zelda fic.

_**JoshRand1982**_ - Well, I hope it does improve as I go. Of course, this fic was an idea I had for a long time and I finally decided to go ahead and write it. It's not my greatest epic or anything. Hope you enjoy the rest of it.

_**Secret411**_- Thank you. I will have to try and check out your story as well some time.

_**ShadowSonic1**_ - I think we got the problem resolved, right? Anyway, thanks for your review. As you saw in Chapter 2, Quatre's sister is Haruka. I think she just works better, and she's not as . . . blonde as Minako. As for Quatre's family; all of his sisters were actually test-tube babies. He was the only one born naturally. His mother died in childbirth, and he was let to believe he was also a test-tube baby.

**_Zipora Tsuki_** - Thank you, and here's your update.

**_Airlady_** - Thank you. I saw another fic once where Heero was Shingo, but it went a different direction and died. I always thought it was a good, workable premise if done right.

**_jod_** - Thank you. The reunion will be coming up here in a few chapters. I'll try to make it "interesting" enough.

**Ah, Family**

_Chapter Three_

Heero arrived at Quatre's mansion early the day of their intended departure. He parked his motorcycle in the Winner's large garage. He was mildly surprised to find a collection of rather fast sports cars there. Apparently Quatre liked to break the speed limit sometimes.

Upon arriving at the mansion itself, Heero was usher through the halls by Gregor until he arrived at a comfortably large study, where Quatre was seated behind a desk, typing away on his computer. He didn't even notice the new arrivals until Gregor coughed to get his attention.

"Oh, Heero. You're here," he said, looking up from his work. "Thank you Gregor," he said, turning to the elderly butler. The old man bowed and left.

"Are we heading to the spaceport soon?" Heero questioned.

"Actually, we have a slight problem," Quatre replied. "A solar flare, to be precise."

"A flare?"

"Yes," Quatre responded nodding. "A large one. It's interfering with sensory equipment all the way out here. All out going flights have been postponed until tomorrow."

"I see," stated Heero, folding his arms.

Quatre nodded. "Yes. I have been trying to contact my sister to inform her of the change, but the flare is interfering with that too. I'm in queue to use the colony's military-grade communication equipment, but I have another hour or so until my turn."

"Alright," Heero replied. "I can return tomorrow."

"You can just stay the night here," Quatre responded. "I'll have Gregor prepare a room for you."

Heero nodded and left the room. He would spend some time in Quarte's library while he waited.

-------

Haruka sat at a table in the caf‚ court of one of the local malls. Actually, Haruka, Michiru, Ami, and Mamoru all sat at the table. Luna and Artemis were both stowed away in shopping bags by their feet. The rest of the Sailor Senshi had all entered a clothing store around ten minutes ago. They wouldn't be out for a good hour, probably.

Hotaru probably would have joined them, however, unlike Ami, she had been unable to escape Minako's grasp and had been dragged in. The senshi of Mercury was looking through a book she had picked up a few stores earlier. Mamoru had only managed to escape being dragged into this women's clothing store by assuring Usagi that she didn't need his opinion, as she would look beautiful in any outfit she tried on. This had distracted her long enough for him to get away. Michiru preferred more . . . classy clothing stores, and Haruka didn't care much about clothes - and no one dared try and drag her along.

Mamoru had just returned from getting drinks for the four, when Haruka's cell phone went off. Pulling the phone out of her bag, she examined the number. It wasn't one she knew, but she answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello? Haruka?" came a male voice over the line.

"Quatre? Is that you?" Haruka asked. The other three at the table all turned their attention to the phone conversation, though they could only hear half of it.

"Yeah," came the reply. "It's me."

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Haruka asked concerned. "Shouldn't you be on shuttle by now?"

"There's a solar flare interfering with space-based communication right now," Quatre replied. "All flights have been delayed until tomorrow."

"So then, you won't be arriving here until Wednesday?" Haruka asked.

"That's right," came Quatre's response. "And I don't know exactly what time we'll get in either."

"Well, crud," Haruka grumbled.

"What? Something wrong?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, it's just that Wednesday is not as good a day as Teusday would have been," the senshi of Uranus replied. "Michiru has a recording session and I have a publicity racing event. And a few other little things."

"Oh, that's no problem," Quatre replied. "Heero and I both have some errands we can run around Tokyo."

"Heero? Is that your friend?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," Quatre replied. "We both have some things we could do around town. Why don't we just meet up with you at, say, 6:30 for dinner? I can just ave a limo pick us up from the spaceport."

"Alright. If you're sure that's okay?" Haruka agreed.

"Yes, it's fine," Quatre stated. "I'll see you Wednesday, then."

"Alright," Haruka conceded. "I'll see you then. Bye, Quatre."

"Bye."

Haruka turned off her phone and put it back in her bag.

"Everything alright?" Mishiru asked.

"Oh, yeah," Haruka replied. "Quatre's flight just got delayed a day. So he won't be here until Wednesday."

"Oh," Michiru said, frowning. "Wednesday is not a very good day."

"No. But Quatre said he and his friend had some things they could do around Tokyo and they would meet us at dinnertime."

"So your little brother doesn't get here until Wednesday?" Ami piped up. "I guess the rest of us won't get to meet him until Thursday, then."

"Probably not," Haruka agreed.

It was then that distraction came in the form of Hotaru suddenly appearing at the table - holding no less than five new bags of clothing. "H-help me!"

The others all raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Michiru asked.

"She-she's crazy!" came the younger girl's reply.

Haruka sighed. "What did Minako do?"

"I just said I like purple! She's seemed to think that meant I needed to try on everything they had that came in purple!" Hotaru was obviously distressed. She and Minako had very different tastes in clothing . . . Hotaru dressed conservatively and Minako did not.

The others all groaned. Haruka eyed the bags Minako had apparently made Hotaru purchase already. _Good thing I'm rich_, she thought.

Mamoru got up and pulled another chair over to the table. "Have a seat. We'll make sure Minako doesn't drag you back in there." Hataru sat down, nodding gratefully.

-------

Heero was in the library for quite a while before Quatre eventually joined him. "I finally got a hold of Haruka," the Winner boy announced. "When we get to Tokyo, we won't be meeting up with her until 6:30, for dinner." Heero nodded in understanding. Quatre skimmed his hand along a row of books, before selecting one and seating himself in a comfortable couch.

Heero sighed. He had been planning to have this conversation on the shuttle ride, but now was probably a better time. He sat his book down on a small table and finally spoke. "Quatre."

"Hmm? Yes?" the blond replied, looking up from his own reading selection.

"Before we get to Tokyo, there is something I need to talk to you about," Heero stated, seriously.

"Alright," Quatre replied, setting his book aside and turning to face the other pilot.

"Tell me Quatre . . . do you believe in magic?"

The Arabian boy nearly fell off his couch.

"Wha-? In magic?" he finally stammered.

Heero nodded, still serious. "Yes. Not the traditional hocus-pocus. More like people with supernatural powers."

"Well," Quatre began, readjusting himself on the couch. "I have always believed in God, and with that come a measure of the supernatural. But normal people with supernatural power? I haven't seen anything to make me believe in that."

Again, Heero nodded. "Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?"

Quatre thought for a while. "I remember hearing about them when I was younger. A group of girls with magical powers who fought monsters and protected Tokyo? Wasn't that a TV show?"

"Yes," Heero replied. "But the show was based on the fact."

"Yeah, I remember hearing something about that as well," Quatre stated, wondering where Heero was going with this. "Wasn't there a group of girls who killed some genetic experiments gone wrong that had been terrorizing Tokyo, or something? Then they glamorized it and made a TV show after it?"

"That is the official story," Heero responded. "Have you ever read the Preventer's classified file on the Sailor Senshi?" Quatre shook his head, and Heero continued, "It says that the official story was completely made up by the government, and they have no clue where the monsters come from, who the girls are, or where they get their powers."

Quatre blinked in surprise. "So you're saying . . ."

"The Sailor Senshi are real, as are their 'magical' powers. And so are the monsters they fight. Anyone from Tokyo knows this," Heero stated. "The monsters still appear there to this day, but it is now largely kept quite outside of the city itself."

"So, you're saying then when we get to Tokyo, there will be girls with magic powers running around killing monsters?" Quatre finally asked.

"Yes, basically," Heero replied.

"And what? You think it's likely we may run into them?"

"Yes, extremely."

"Extremely?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow.

Heero nodded. "Yes. You see, my sister is one of them."

Quatre nearly fell off his couch again. "What!"

Heero just nodded calmly. "Yes. She's Sailor Moon, actually. I found out the night I ran away." Quatre just stared at him so he continued. "One of the monsters attacked our house looking for her. It killed my parents before Usagi and the other Senshi got there. They killed it before it could kill me." Quatre still said nothing. Heero continued, "When I found out Usagi was Sailor Moon, I realized the monster had been looking for her. I blamed her for our parents' deaths and ran away."

Quatre was still in shock. "You . . . you're serious . . ?" Heero just nodded. "Wow."

"I figured you should know before we arrived there," Heero stated, standing up and heading for the door.

". . . yeah," Quatre muttered as Heero left the room.

And he had thought things could not get any more weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, another chapter. Sorry this one took so much longer. I'm busy with school. I also won't be updating again until after New Years. I'm going on a trip out of the country, and won't have access to my computer or the internet.  
Anyway, enjoy. 

**Ah, Family**

_Chapter Three_

Quatre and Heero slid into their large, plush seats aboard the earthbound shuttle. They had first-class seats, as Quatre had bought the tickets. Heck, Quatre could have chartered his own private shuttle. However, the blonde preferred to travel like normal when possible - and Heero really didn't care.

Strapping into his seat, Quatre turned to his companion. "Ready to go?" He was answered with a simple nod. The blonde then frowned. "Say, Heero?" he asked, lowering his voice. "You didn't bring your gun did you?"

The Perfect Soldier's only response was a look that clearly said, What do you think?

Quatre sighed. "Oh well. I don't even want to know how you snuck that aboard."

"Didn't have to," Heero said evenly. "I showed them my Preventers ID."

Quatre let out a relieved sigh, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "Oh, good. That's one less thing to worry about."

The Arabian was forced to rethink that, as he felt something small and metallic being pressed into his hand. "You're too soft, Quatre," Heero stated. "Tokyo can be a dangerous place."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "You brought two?"

"I brought twelve," Heero replied as if it were normal. "I only carried two on my person."

Quatre let out an exasperated breath. "Fine," he said, taking the handgun and hiding it.

At that point, a voice came over the intercom telling everyone to strap in, as they were preparing the launch from the colony.

-------

Wednesday after noon was warm and sunny in Tokyo. With just a slight breeze, the weather was almost perfect. Great for talking a walk - which is exactly what Hotaru was doing. School had just let out for the day, and the young senshi of Saturn had decided to walk home. She had never been the most healthy of girls, and a walk in the nice weather would be good for her.

Hotaru was walking on the sidewalk passing by a local park. It was spring time, and the flowers were blooming. She paused as she arrived at one of the entrances to the park. Haruka and Michiru were both very busy today, and Hotaru had nothing she had to do until supper time, right?

"Hey, Hotaru!"

The dark haired girl turned at the sound of her name. A red convertible pulled up to the curb next to her. Mamoru was behind the wheel, and Usagi sat in the passenger's seat, waving. It had been her that had called out to Hotaru.

"Hey, Hotaru, what are you doing here?" the Moon princess asked, smiling.

"Hi, Usagi. Hi Mamoru," Hotaru replied, walking over to the car. "I was walking home. Haruka and Michiru are busy today, so they couldn't pick me up."

"Oh, do you want a lift?" Usagi asked, Mamoru nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, but no," the younger girl replied. "I was going to go spend some time in the park. It's a nice day."

"Well, alright. Oh! By the way," Usagi began, lowering her voice and getting more serious. "Rei and I had to deal with a Youma today. We're having an emergency Senshi meeting at Piro's Pizzeria at 5:45."

"At 5:45?" Hotaru asked. It was a somewhat odd time.

"Yup," Usagi nodded. "Ami is working at the hospital, and she doesn't get off until 5:30, so we're giving her time to get there."

"Okay," Hotaru replied. "I'll be there. Are Haruka and Michiru coming?"

"Yes, they'll be there," Usagi replied. "They said they'd take you home after that and worry about dinner with Haruka's brother."

"Alright," Hotaru said. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Bye, Hotaru."

"Bye."

Hotaru watched the car pull away before turning and heading into the park.

-------

Several Hours Earlier

After arriving on Earth, Quatre and Heero had been picked up by a limousine from Winner Corps. Heero had asked to be let off at the nearest dealership where one could buy a motorcycle. He preferred to have his own transportation. He agreed to get in touch with Quatre at 6:00, when the blonde would know where they were meeting his sister.

Heero quickly picked out a motorcycle that would suit him - paying for it with his Preventers credit card. Being the Preventers's top agent had its perks.

Having acquired his new bike, Heero headed off through Tokyo to find a public Library, where he could access the web from his laptop, which he had carried with him in a backpack. After finding a suitable place, Heero hacked into his sister's school, looking for information on her. He soon had her dorm room, her phone number, her class schedule, and just about any other information the school had on her. He also found out that Usagi's four closest friends were also enrolled in Tokyo University. He hadn't actually seen them transform, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that these were the other Sailor Senshi, dubbed the Inner Senshi.

After finding the basic information, Heero began more general searches, not only for his sister, but also for any of the other Sailors. He soon found two useful web sites. One was run by a kid named Melvin, who was apparently a friend of Usagi and the others from highschool. The other was a blog owned by none other than Minako. Using information from these two sites, Heero deduced that Usagi was still dating Mamoru Chiba, as well as several other things, such as usual hangouts for the gang.

Heero continued his research for a while. He looked into information about his sister, her friends, and about the Sailor Senshi. He continued like this until he felt he had a reasonable grasp on the current situation.

-------

Quatre had decided to kill time by touring a few of the facilities that Winner Corps sponsored. He had toured an orphanage first, followed by a retirement center, then another orphanage. His forth stop was the Tokyo Regional Hospital.

He was being led around by a female doctor. They had visited the ICU, the children's ward, and the new helicopter emergency system, which Winner Corps had paid for. The doctor had just led Quatre into the staff-only area of the hospital. They were passing several offices when a young intern walked out of one of them. She had blue hair, much like the doctor who had been leading Quatre around. The doctor stopped.

"Ami! Come here for a minute." The intern turned at the sound of her name and headed over to the doctor and Quatre.

"Hi, mom," Ami said, reaching the two. "What is it?"

Doctor Mizuno smiled. "Ami, this is Mr. Winner, one of the hospital's best donors. Mr. Winner, this is my daughter Ami. She works here part time and is studying to be a doctor herself."

Ami was the brainy type, so she certainly knew who Quatre Reberba Winner was - the most wealthy man in the Earth Sphere. Ami's mother had been so proud when Ami had gone into medical studies and gotten an internship at the hospital. She took every opportunity to brag on Ami. In this case, Ami certainly didn't mind.

Quatre shook her hand, and greeted her pleasantly. He appeared to be a few years younger than the senshi of Mercury, which, if she remembered correctly, he was. Still, it was interesting meeting him in person.

"Ami is part of the internship that Winner Corps sponsors," Dr. Mizuno explained happily.

"Oh, really?" Quatre replied smiling. "Well, I hope you are finding it to be a good opportunity," he said to Ami.

"Oh, yes," Ami replied. "I love working in the hospital. I've wanted to be a doctor ever since I was young."

They conversed for several minutes before Ami was called away to her duties, and Dr. Mizuno continued on with Quatre's tour.

-------

After finishing his tour at the hospital, Quatre had decided to spend some time outside enjoying the weather before he needed to get in contact with Heero. Haruka had called him earlier, and they had decided to meet up at a certain restaurant at 6:15.

Walking down the street, Quatre spotted a park and decided go there for a while. The sun was still out, and there were only a few light clouds in the sky.

The Arabian pilot strolled through the park until he found a bench he liked and sat down. Relaxing, he pulled a small book from his vest pocket a began to read. Now, Quatre liked to read. It was one of his favorite pastimes, along with the violin. As such, he tended to get totally absorbed in his reading and shut out the rest of the world. This is exactly what happened to him in the park. He was so absorbed in his reading that he lost track of time and everything else. It wasn't until a feminine yell jolted him from his reading trance that he realized he'd zoned out.

-------

Hotaru sat on the grass leaning up against a tree in the park. A pleasant breeze ruffled her hair and the pages of the book she had been reading. It was a bright sunny day, and sitting in the shade of the tree was just perfect for the dark haired girl. She enjoyed being outside, and she enjoyed reading. Hotaru also tended to get absorbed in books - not to the degree that Ami (or Quatre) did, but she often lost track of time and such.

The soldier of Saturn gently turned the pages of the leather-bound novel she was reading. The book was entitled Ivanhoe. It was her favorite kind of story; historical fiction - a story about a knight returning from the Crusades. She was so entrapped in her reading that she didn't even notice anyone approach her until their shadow fell over te pages of her book.

Hotaru looked up in surprise. Three figures loomed over her. She recognized them all. They were classmates of hers in school. The largest one, in the middle, was a football player named Jared. The other two where his "poesy," an arrogant scrawny guy named Greg and a heavyweight named Brad. They were the basic school bullies.

"Well, well,"Jared slurred. "If 't ain't the loner."

Hotaru frowned, closing her book. "Leave me alone, Jared," she stated calmly. It's true she was not particularly singled out for scorn in school these days, but Jared and his goons picked on everyone.

The jock crouched down so he was nearly on level with the girl. "Dat ain't nice, now," he drawled. Hotaru flinched slightly. His breath reeked. He'd obviously been smoking something, and she had a feeling it wasn't just normal cigarets. "She's be'n rude, ain't she boys?" Jared called back to his friends. They both voiced their agreement - speech slurred just like their leader.

Hotaru placed her book back in her school bag, grabbing the bag and standing. "What do you want?" she asked cooly.

Jared also stood - towering over a full two head above Hotaru - and put on a rather pathetic "hurt" face. "Wha? Can't a guy jus' say 'hi' if 'e wans tah?"

The senshi frowned again. "Well . . . hi then," she replied. "I'm afraid I have to get going, though," she said, turning and beginning to walk off.

She didn't get far. Jared quickly grabbed her wrist and prevented her from leaving. "Now why you wanna be run'n off like that?" he asked, grinning. Hotaru tried to pulled her arm free, but Jared was stronger. In response, he yanked her arm around, basically throwing her against the tree she had been leaning against earlier. Hotaru let out a surprised yell as she hit the tree rather hard, dropping her book bag. Jared and his gang crowded in, more or less pinning her to the tree.

"Get off me!" the princess of Saturn yelled at the boys. She tried to push past the and get away, but Brad and Greg each grabbed one of her arms, pinning them roughly against the tree and holding her in place.

"Now, now, fiesty, ain' she?" Jared cooed, as Brad clamped a hand over Hotaru's mouth. "Jus' be a good girl an' stay quiet. We jus' wanna have a lil' fun wit yah." Hotaru's eyes widened in fear. Her transformation pen was in her book bag and well out of reach.

"Now be a good gurl," Jared leered. Reaching out for the buttons on her school uniform. He only managed to get one button unfastened before a voice came from behind him.

"Let her go."

-------

Quatre bolted upright, dropping his book. He briefly wondered how long he had been reading, but the task of finding the source of the yell was more important. Turning most of the way around, he found the source. Three large guys, probably around his age, were pinning a smaller girl against a tree. One of them was clamping her mouth shut. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

Quatre leapt over the bench and ran straight over to the tree. He arrived there just as the largest of the guys began to try to take of the girl's shirt. "Let her go," he called, coming to a halt just behind the group.

The gang turned their heads towards Quatre, still holding the girl against the tree. "Whadda yah want?" the tallest slurred. "Scram, runt." The boy was over a full head taller than Quatre, and the other two were also marginally taller than the Arabian.

Quatre frowned, slowly walking straight up to the large guy who had spoken - obviously high on something. "How about you scram instead," Quatre stated more than asked, coming up to the thug.

The thug blinked in surprise. "Oh yeah? You wanna get yur pretty lil'face busted up, eh?"

Quatre's expression remained neutral. He may be the weakest fighter amongst the Gundam pilots - but he could easily take these thugs down. However, Quatre was never one to fight if he didn't need to. He leaned in closer to the head thug, and spoke softly, so only he could hear. "That's not a very good idea."

"Yeah?" came the slurred reply.

"Yeah," Quatre stated calmly. "You see, I'm the owner of a rather large corporation. I'm a very wealthy man."

"That so?" the thug sneered, grinning. He was beginning to see Quatre as an easy source for money.

"It is," Quatre replied, allowing a small smile to spread across his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money - a wad of hundred dollar bills. The thug's grin increased. "You see, I am very rich. And do you know what that means?"

"Wha's that?" the larger boy drawled, grinning broadly.

"It means I don't go anywhere without bodyguards," Quatre replied softly. "Armed body guards. If I give the signal, or if your or your friends try to attack me, you'll find yourselves being gunned down before you can even touch me."

The thug's grin was gone. He looked around. "Oh yah? I don' see any guards."

"Well they wouldn't be very good bodyguards if you could spot them easily," Quarte replied, his expression not changing. "Now, I'm going to give you fifteen seconds to get out of here. If I can still see you at that time, I'll give them the signal to fire." The bully blanched. He obviously didn't feel like testing his luck. Quatre smiled. "I suggest you run. Now."

The bully staggered for a moment, before taking off in an off balanced run towards the nearest exit from the park, his confused cronies following closely behind.

Quatrr watched them run for a moment, before turning to the girl they had been attacking. "Are you alright?" he asked, bending down and picking up her fallen school bag.

She slumped against the tree, breathing heavily. "Y-yes. Thank you," she replied.

"That's alright," Quatre stated, giving her a friendly smile, and holding her bag out to her. "I'm glad you're alright."

The dark haired girl gratefully accepted her bag. After a moment of silence she finally asked, "What did you say to him?"

"Hmmm?" Quatre turned back to look at her. "Oh, I told him that if he didn't get out of here I'd have my bodyguards shoot him." The girl blinked in surprise, starring at the blonde. He gave a sheepish grin, placing one hand behind his head. "Of course I don't have any bodyguards with me today . . . but they didn't know that."

The girl grinned and chuckled along with Quatre. "Well, thank you," she said giving him a polite bow. "I'm Hotaru, by the way. Hotaru Tomoe. What's your name?"

"I'm Quatre Winner," he replied, extending his hand.

Hotaru smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
